1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing and shipping a composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus which separately stores two substances, mixes the two substances when ready to be used, and dispenses the mixed substances.
2. Background of the Related Art
A number of containers have been developed which separately store two substances, and allow the two substances to be mixed together prior to being dispensed. One technique for mixing the substances is shown, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,576 to Leoncavallo, U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,296 to Shih, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,803 to Sturm et al. These patents generally store the substances in separate containers, then break or puncture one of the containers to permit the substance stored therein to mix with the substance being stored in the other container.
These containers, however, are not reusable since one of the containers is punctured. In addition, a sharp implement is required to puncture one of the containers, which can be hazardous to the user. The containers also require careful placement of the containers, can be difficult to fill, and awkward to mix and dispense the substances.